


Always Come Back To You

by pearlsandcrown (curlsandcrown)



Series: Always Come Back To You [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/pearlsandcrown
Summary: A series in which Veronica and Jughead always come back to one another.





	1. Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpportunisticHag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/gifts).



> Jughead visits Veronica in the middle of the night. A ficlet inspired by Style - Taylor Swift.

She hears the motorcycle long before she gets the courage to stand up and look outside her window. There he is, Jughead Jones straddling the bike with no headlights on, only the lighting of a cigarette proves that he’s really there and not an illusion. **  
**

Veronica stares down through the curtain discreetly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she’s watching. But he always knew her the best when she lived in Riverdale and even more so now when he looks up and meets her gaze.

Her breath gets stuck in her throat when she sees those ocean blue eyes and it’s then that Veronica turns and grabs her coat, not bothering to change out of her skirt as she sneaks out of the apartment she shares with Sabrina.

They don’t talk.

Running her fingers along the smooth leather of his jacket, she hugs close to his back before they’re driving off into the darkness of the night.

Veronica runs the tip of her nose against the Serpent patch that adorns the jacket, their significant height difference making it the closest part she can reach. Her arms tighten around him of their own volition which results in a large hand squeezing her thigh.

All they do is drive around for hours until her hand has ended up underneath his shirt and his on her inner thigh.

When they pull up to her building, he follows her inside to her room, both of them remaining quiet until the door is closed. Veronica finally meets his eyes and he’s stripping out of his jacket, the soft leather falling to her floor and his white t-shirt snug in all the right areas.

But before he can take a step closer, Veronica says, “I’ve heard you’ve been out and about with some other girl – a  _Betty,_  is it?”

Jughead stalks towards her like a lion coming towards his pride but she makes no move to step back, instead she lifts her chin in defiance. “What you’ve heard is true but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Not knowing what to do with her hands, and to control the unbearable instinct to reach out and touch him, Veronica folds her arms underneath her breasts and purses her red stained lips. “I’ve been there a few times, too, but I don’t drive all the way out to Riverdale for a romp in the sheets.”

“You’re not just a romp, Veronica. Don’t you know that by now? I always come back to you.”

Then his lips are on hers and she crashes into him, holding on to his shirt like it’s her only lifeline.


	2. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica finds love in the middle of a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet inspired by Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift.

He calls her a breath of fresh air in this otherwise toxic war zone. **  
**

His name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, or Jughead as his fellow soldiers call him. She meets him shortly after his platoon sets up camp in their town, staying for a week and that's all it took for Veronica to fall in love with him.

The day that she meets him, Jughead walks into her parent's hotel bar with a bunch of other men, her eyes immediately drawn to him first. He's tall, handsome as hell, sharp as a tack and his voice is a familiar sound, as if she's heard it before in a different lifetime.

When she's not working and he's not in on intelligence meetings they're in her room, clothes strewn about the floor and kissing on her bed. She knows it's not going to last forever – not when Germany is threatening the borders that he's trying so hard to protect.

Jughead's lips are on her neck, hand in her hair and she tilts her head to the side to give him more room, eyes closing shut as she whispers to him that they could get out of the city, away from the crowds but heaven can't even help her out of this situation. He wraps his strong arms around her waist, camisole strap falling further down the skin of her arm and Veronica holds him closer, scared that the day he leaves her will be tomorrow.

The next day, the air has turned cold and his leader has decided to pack up to move on to their next assignment.

She holds his hand as they walk out to the road where everyone is piling up into the trucks, Jughead tossing his bag into the vehicle with Archie before turning to her.

A tear falls down her cheek and he rubs it away with the pad of his thumb. She hopes that he likes the dress she picked out –it's nice with a classic flair and her lips red, cheeks rosy from the cold. “Maybe these memories will follow you around?”

Jughead smiles sadly and presses his forehead against hers. “They will but I’m going to see you again, Veronica.”

The look that no doubt passes over her face is one of disbelief, knowing the horrors of war and the likelihood of him coming back to France. “Maybe in your wildest dreams, Jones.”

Archie calls out his name in warning and she knows that there’s no time left. “I love you, Veronica.”

She whispers it back followed by a slow, soft kiss, her hands clutching what she can of his uniform before she steps back with tears in her eyes.

He’s not supposed to, but he takes the smaller chain of his dog tags off and presses it into her hand then turns away. Veronica grasps him tightly, their fingers slipping away inch by inch until they separate.

Their eyes meet as Archie taps the roof of the truck to let them know they're good to go. The sun sets behind her and once she can't see the blue of his eyes anymore, Veronica turns and walks slowly back, feet dragging beneath her as the heartache seeps into her soul.

 _Five Years Later_  
  
Jughead pulls his bag higher onto his shoulder while he walks along the street towards the hotel he stayed at years ago.

Sitting at the bar, his heart stops when he sees Veronica’s raven hair, curled to perfection as she cleans a glass. When she turns, the sound of it shattering fills the room before she runs around the counter and straight into his arms.

“You’re here,” she breathes out.

“I promised that I’ll always come back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Subscribe to the series - I'll be posting as inspiration comes.  
>  **I use some of the lyrics and do not take credit for those. Credit to the songs and the artist!**  
>  Follow at www.pearlsandcrown.tumblr.com


	3. Want You In My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica leaves a window open for Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet inspired by Want You In My Room - C. R. Jepson

The first time he comes through her window, Jughead crashes to the ground, cursing at the lack of light. But the fact that he came is enough to make her jump out of bed and straddle him, taking him right there on the floor. **  
**

"Don't you – _fuck_ , want to be under the covers in case your parents–" he pants before Veronica covers his mouth with her palm, grinding down against his hard on.

His hands move under the maroon silk nightie she has on and it feels like absolute sin. The way his callused  fingers from typing on his ancient typewriter feel just right on her ribs as if he's creating their own story on her skin.

"No, I just want you in my room."

Jughead quickly changes their positions and starts to slide the fabric up over her body. "I'm gonna do bad things to you, princess."

 

The next time, Veronica decides she needs to get bolder. She leaves a lamp on like a lighthouse, a reminder  for Jughead of where he's going – or rather, who he is going to see because she knows she's in his head now, every second of the day.

Instead of on the floor, they're on her bed and she doesn't care anymore. Veronica makes a vow to have him on every surface in her room, telling him this as she gets a little bit closer. Their chests come together almost like one, as if the pages of their hearts are pressing together.

Sometime in the middle of the night, he leans forward and captures her lips, hands moving over her ass when the low alarm of his phone goes off. "I need to go but I'll see you in a couple hours."

Veronica lets out a pathetic whine, snuggling closer and rubs the tip of her nose along his neck. "Don't go, the night's not over."

And if she's honest, she hates going to school. Everyone knows they're an item but Betty still believes she has a rightful claim over him and Archie. She's told Jughead repeatedly that the blonde doesn't love him like she means it, not the way that Veronica does.

But like always, he whispers that he loves her, too, just loud enough for it to go straight to her heart.

 

A few weeks after that night, they fall into a sleep deep enough for both of their alarms to go off unanswered. Her mom walks in and finds them wrapped up in each other's arms, then sighs as she wakes them up. "Next time, come through the front door, Jughead. FP will kill me if you come home with a broken wrist again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Subscribe to the series - I'll be posting as inspiration comes.  
>  **I use some of the lyrics and do not take credit for those. Credit to the songs and the artist!**  
>  Follow at www.pearlsandcrown.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Subscribe to the series - I'll be posting as inspiration comes.  
>  **I use some of the lyrics and do not take credit for those. Credit to the songs and the artist!**  
>  Follow at www.pearlsandcrown.tumblr.com


End file.
